


Three Locker Rooms  [December 1, 2014]

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Story of Three Boys [91]
Category: College Football RPF, Glee
Genre: Clemson University Tigers Football, Future Fic, Gen, Georgia Tech Yellow Jackets Football, Homophobic Language, M/M, Ohio State Buckeyes Football, Rambling Wrecks Post-ESPN fic, University of Wisconsin Badgers Football
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles is no fool; Doesn't exactly change everything; Not sending flowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Queers at Clemson

“Fucking hell, I’m glad I’m not on a team with that cocksucker.”

“Wonder if the rest of his team knew? Hell, I bet they’re pissed.”

Miles knows exactly what they’re talking about, but Miles is no fool, and even if he had started out that way, a year and a half in South Carolina cured him of it awfully quick, so he asks, “What are you guys talking about?”

“Didn’t you hear? NCAA football’s got itself a card-carrying queer.”

“Butt buddy,” the second guy snorts. “To think we played GT earlier this year. Glad I’m offensive line. Feel bad for our defensive linemen.”

“Nah, I hadn’t heard anything about that,” Miles says. “GT, you said?”

“Yep, the ESPN crew caught it all on video.”

“What was his name again? Something kind of Polish.”

“Well, shit, ESPN, huh?” Miles asks. “That’s just crazy. Tech’s gonna be in the championship game on Saturday, right?”

“I feel sorry for FSU, that’s for damn sure. Wonder if Tech’ll actually play the fag.”

“I guess if he’s a good player, maybe it’s not all that important to ’em at Tech,” Miles says. “They’re all a bunch of nerds anyway, so maybe it don’t bother them as much.”

“Always knew there was something suspect about that place.”

Another one of the wide receivers walks into the room then and walks directly to Miles. “Hey, Brown, didn’t you go to high school with that Karofsky dude from Tech?”

“Karofsky, huh? Well, yeah, he was a year ahead of me,” Miles says, wondering how the hell he can extricate himself from this conversation before it takes an even worse turn. 

“You ever realize he was a fudgepacker back then?”

“Well, not like he ever hit on me or anything,” Miles says, with a casual shrug. “Like I said, he was a year ahead of me, had his own circle of people and all that.”

“Didn’t you go get a drink with him and some of his friends after the game in Atlanta, though? Did he take you to a gay bar?”

“Yeah, I went out and had a beer and some pizza with a couple of the guys I know on the team. I think Karofsky might have been there,” Miles says. “No gay bars or nothing. It was that pizza place they all go on about.” Sure, _after_ the pizza and beer, he might’ve dragged Casey and Karofsky to one of the clubs, but that’s irrelevant to this conversation, as far as Miles is concerned. 

“Guess we know why they call him _Special_ K.” There’s a bunch of scattered, nasty laughs at that comment. 

“Better watch out, Brown, I heard queer is catching.”

“Yeah, well, I’m probably way faster, so I’m not gonna worry too much about that,” Miles says. “Can’t catch _it_ if it can’t catch _me_ , right?”

“Yeah, well, I hope no other queers get ideas from this Karofsky. Fags don’t belong on football teams.”

Miles plasters on his widest grin and says, “Yeah, you got that right.”


	2. Gossip Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't exactly change everything.

“Hey, Bluebird! You watch ESPN yesterday?”

“Oh yeah, Edwards,” Finn says, laughing as he shakes his head. “I saw it.”

“That Karofsky, he’s the guy you played with in high school, right?”

“Yeah, that’s him alright. Kinda surprised to see it on tv, but can’t say I’m surprised it finally happened,” Finn says. 

“Finally?” Snyder asks. “What do you mean, finally? No one expects anybody to come out during college ball.”

“Yeah, not that part so much. More the two of them,” Finn explains. “Been dancing around each other for like three years now.” He throws his towel over his shoulder and grabs his reusable Badgers water bottle that Syd has finally convinced him he has to use all the time under pain of a violent death or publication of the glitter pictures.

“You know the other guy, too?” Edwards asks, his eyes lighting up disturbingly. “What’s his name? None of the sites were talking about him, just Karofsky, who apparently they call Special K.”

“Calm your shit, Gossip Girl,” Finn says. “Yeah, I know him, too, but if he’s not already being dragged through the media, last thing I’m doing it giving you any details. You’ll just go run off and post it in your damn forums.”

“Hey, I know there are some things you don’t post!” Edwards protests. “Give a guy some credit, Hudson.”

“Yeah, yeah, I give you plenty of credit,” Finn says, rolling his eyes. “But yeah, I know him. He went to school with me and Karofsky.”

“Small world!” Bledsoe breaks in. “What’re the odds.”

“Pretty damn good, considering he followed Karofsky there!” Finn laughs. “Like I said, wasn’t surprised about that part at all.”

Snyder shrugs. “You think anyone else will come out now that Karofsky has? I mean, I wouldn’t expect it in the SEC, and probably not most of the rest of the ACC, but I mean. Pac 12, or even us in Big 10.”

“I don’t know, man,” Finn says. “I mean, it’s great for Karofsky and all, but you see the kinda heat he’s taking over it? If anything, it might be enough to send somebody even deeper into the closet if they aren’t ready to take that same kind of heat.” 

It’s one thing for Karofsky to be out under those circumstances, and he didn’t seem too bothered about it, but that’s just not everybody’s situation. One guy being outed on ESPN doesn’t exactly change everything, especially not in NCAA football.


	3. Cookie Bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sending flowers

“So, that thing on ESPN,” Gordon says. “What was that even about?”

Kaczmarek shakes his head. “They spent forty-five fucking minutes on it last night, instead of talking about the championship games!”

“You know, it doesn’t even bother me,” Nowakowski says. “I don’t see what all the hoopla’s about, is all. Is it really that big a deal?”

Rick chuckles to himself. “Yeah, go get you some, Casey.”

“Who’s Casey? I thought the dude’s name was Karofsky!” Kaczmarek says. 

“Well, yeah, that’s the big guy,” Rick says. “Casey’s the little one. The one that’s not the player.”

“You know him?” Gordon asks. “Seriously? So, what was that about?”

“I guess it’s about them hooking up finally,” Rick says. “I mean, what else would it be about?”

“But why was ESPN all over it?” Kaczmarek snorts. “I mean, it’s not football. Not really.”

“Yeah, I don’t see how gay dudes making out is sports-related,” Gordon agrees. “Don’t really need to see that smack in the middle of my scores and my recaps, you know?”

“What?” Rick asks, shaking his head. “They have all kinds of stories like that on there, guys dating supermodels and getting caught with hookers and stuff. How come they can’t put Casey and Karofsky on there? I thought it was real sweet.”

Nowakowski raises his eyebrows at Rick. “Sweet? Don’t know that I’d go that far. It doesn’t bother me or anything, but I don’t think I’d say it’s sweet. But I don’t really say anything’s sweet, Rickenbacker, so I don’t know about that.”

“Well, I mean, I’ve known him for three years,” Rick says, shrugging. “He’s almost like a brother, so, yeah, I’m happy for him. Seriously, if you knew all the shit the two of them went through, you’d be sending ‘em flowers.”

“Flowers?” Kaczmarek laughs. “Nah, I think I’ll skip sending anybody flowers. You knew Karofsky was gay?”

“Yeah, we were all in PFLAG together back in high school,” Rick says. “And don’t say shit about that, Kacz, ‘cause straight guys can go to PFLAG, too.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’ve told me,” Kaczmarek says, sounding amused. 

“Just making sure we’re clear.” Rick crosses his arms over his chest and nods his head once, letting everybody know that’s the end of that conversation. “And I’m not really gonna send them flowers. Alicia’s sending them one of those cookie bouquet things.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [When the Promise Breaks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/531363) by [KatiKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiKitten/pseuds/KatiKitten)




End file.
